


Pocky

by Philocalical



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, because there isnt enough hyungki on this site, idk how to tag, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philocalical/pseuds/Philocalical
Summary: “I’m gonna go out for some fresh air and get coffee and more snacks. Please try not to kill each other by the time I get back.”Both boys stayed silent as Hoseok made his way to the door.“Don’t leave me alone with this spawn of the devil Ho-,” the door slammed before Kihyun could finish his sentence.





	Pocky

Kihyun couldn’t believe his luck. Hoseok had one job, ONE JOB, and that was to get them the third person for their business studies class project. And the boy had managed to pick Kihyun’s least favourite person in world. Chae Hyungwon. He stood there with his mouth slightly ajar as he stared at Hoseok who tried to frantically explain the situation.

“I had a work related emergency so I couldn’t ask anyone about the project yesterday and by the time I was free everyone was already in groups. Hyungwon was the only person remaining.”

“Yeah that’s because no one else wants to work with this dimwit”, Kihyun replied to Hoseok after finally managing to shut his mouth.

“Aww Tiny don’t be so rude” Hyungwon said with his insufferable smirk as Kihyun glowered at him at the use of that nickname.

Hoseok nudged Hyungwon, “Come on you two. We really need to work together or we’re not going to pass this class. Plus you’re both super smart. What could possibly go wrong?”

Several scenarios of what could go wrong played in Kihyun’s mind, but he decided to shut his mouth after looking at the distressed look on Hoseok’s face. It was true they all needed to work together to pass the class. He reluctantly sighed as he looked at Hyungwon with narrowed eyes,

“Okay. You can join the project but one mistake and you’re dead meat, got it?”

“Aye Aye, Captain Shrimpy!” Hyungwon said with a mock salute.

Hoseok was trying to stifle his giggles as Kihyun rolled his eyes and flipped them off , walking past them to get to his next class. This was going to be such a disaster.

 

                                                                                                      ----------------

 

Kihyun and Hyungwon’s rivalry started on the first day of the new semester. Kihyun was running late to his class so he decided to take a detour. He was practically running as he rounded a corner and crashed into Hyungwon. This caused all of Kihyun’s books and notes to fall from his fraying backpack. He quickly fell to his knees, trying to collect all his stuff. Hyungwon followed suit and together they managed to collect Kihyun’s belongings in record time. Kihyun stood with a grateful smile on his face and he opened his mouth to express his gratitude but he never got a chance.

“You should look where you’re going Shorty,” Hyungwon said with an arrogant smirk as he glowered down at Kihyun.

All feelings of gratitude flew out the window as he glared back at the tall stranger. Height was a touchy subject for him especially when the taunts came from lucky bastards who were blessed with more height than necessary.

“You should look at which lonely corridor you are hiding in or at least put a warning around the corner so unsuspecting victims won’t have the misfortune of interacting with you.”

Hyungwon just laughed pretentiously. Kihyun rolled his eyes and snatched the last book from Hyungwon’s grip before he was running once again. He was 10 minutes late to his class and he blamed it all on that tall froggy bastard.

Fate loved to taunt Kihyun and he ended up in the same business studies class as Hyungwon. Kihyun was a scholarship student and top in all of his classes. It was just his luck that Hyungwon loved to torture him and that lazy ass actually beat him in class once. Ever since then they got super competitive in class. They even raced to the cafeteria to see who got there first. Like things couldn’t get worse, Hyungwon was trying to slowly steal Hoseok away from him. Kihyun really hated the guy with a passion.

                                                                                                     -----------------

 

“CHAE HYUNGWON!”

Hoseok jumped in his seat. He almost had a mini heart attack. Looking around frantically he realized the source of noise was Kihyun. He sighed. Ever since Hyungwon had joined the group project Hoseok has had a lot of similar experiences. The constant bickering made his head spin and whenever the situation got out of control Kihyun’s high pitched voice was bound to drill even more nails into his head.

“I gave you one task and you managed to mess that up. How hard is it to get fucking charts wrong? I asked for information technology and you got me fucking local economy!”

“Excuse me? _One_ task? I’ve been busting my ass collecting all the references you needed every time your smart ass thought of some “bright” idea. I spent all night in the library compiling those charts.”  
“Omo I’m so sorry His Highness helped us poor peasants. In case you forgot this is a group project and we all are required to do some amount of work to have our names included in the final product. Also if you are so hardworking you would have remembered which charts were needed.”

Before Hyungwon could reply Hoseok stood up noisily from his place. It was 12 am and the two of them had decided to take over Hoseok’s dorm to complete the project. They had been at each other’s throat for hours and before either of them could start getting physical or Hoseok bashed their heads in himself, he decided he needed a breather.

“I’m gonna go out for some fresh air and get coffee and more snacks. Please try not to kill each other by the time I get back.”

Both boys stayed silent as Hoseok made his way to the door.

“Don’t leave me alone with this spawn of the devil Ho-,” the door slammed before Kihyun could finish his sentence.

 

                                                                                              ---------------

 

Kihyun couldn’t believe Hoseok just abandoned him. He gave Hyungwon a seething look who just raised his eyebrows in return, silently saying _what can we do?_ Kihyun heavily sighed and they both returned to their own respective laptops.

Until Kihyun realized he couldn’t continue working because _Chae Hyungwon got the fucking charts wrong._

“I cant continue the project because we don’t have the correct charts.”

“We _do_ have the correct charts you dimwit. The information technology charts are in the other email I sent you,” Hyungwon said without looking up from his laptop screen.

Kihyun couldn’t believe this guy. “Are you fucking serious? If you sent the charts then what was the point of the argument we just had?”

Hyungwon finally looked up from his screen and smirked. “Maybe I just like riling you up and seeing your tiny hamster body shake in rage.”

Kihyun could feel his face get hotter, most probably from the aforementioned rage. “I’m going to fucking murder you one day, Chae Hyungwon.”

“You sure about that, love?”

“Don’t call me love you filthy rat.”

All he got in return was the conceited laugh which Kihyun was really starting to hate. He wanted to smash his pretty face in the wall but he had more important things to worry about. Swiping a pocky packet from the stack of snacks on the table Hoseok had brought for them, he opened his mail to look for the cursed charts.

After five minutes of scouring through his emails, he finished the pocky in his mouth and called out to the other boy.

“I can’t find that damn email.”

“Did you check the junk and spam?”

“Junk and what?”

Sighing, Hyungwon stood up from his place and made his way towards Kihyun’s laptop.

“I can’t for the life of me imagine how you managed to get a scholarship.”

Kihyun was too embarrassed that his lack of computer skills was discovered, and by none other than Hyungwon, that he couldn’t come up with a snarky reply and only managed a weak _Shut up_ as he stuffed another pocky into his mouth.

Hyungwon sat down on the floor next to Kihyun. He didn’t even bother to push the laptop towards himself and just reached over Kihyun to manage the touchpad. _Damn his pretty face and long limbs._ Kihyun couldn’t believe it was possible to hate someone so much that even being near to them made him feel hot and stuffy. Kihyun tried concentrating on the computer screen to dispel that weird feeling. The pocky in his mouth went limp as he tried to memorize the way to the spam folder. Hyungwon leaned into him as he tried to read the text on the screen and Kihyun seriously couldn’t believe his laziness.

“Found it!”

Kihyun’s hand automatically went towards the touchpad and accidently bumped it with Hyungwon’s hand.

“Oops. Sorry,” Kihyun muttered as he retracted his hand.

Before he could grasp what was happening Hyungwon grabbed his hand. Kihyun stilled in surprise, the pocky in his mouth going rigid. What the hell was Hyungwon doing? His eyes found their interlocking hands and his heart skipped a beat. It was getting hard to breath. He slowly turned his head towards Hyungwon. The other boy had a very strange look on his face. His eyes were hooded and when Kihyun turned his head he looked straight into his eyes. The stare was so intense Kihyun was too afraid to even breathe in case he broke the spell. What was happening? Why was Hyungwon acting like this? Why was Kihyun feeling so funny? Why wasn’t he pushing the other boy away? _Why the hell does my chest feel like this_?

So many thoughts went through his mind that he didn’t even notice that Hyungwon had leaned forward until the boy took the other end of the forgotten pocky into his mouth. Kihyun made a strange voice in the back of his throat as Hyungwon started chewing the pocky, closing the distance between them, all the while looking straight into Kihyun’s eyes with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Kihyun wanted to do _something._ He wanted to push the other boy away. He also wanted to close the distance himself. But it felt like Hyungwon’s grip on his hand had frozen the shorter male.

Just as the tips of their noses touched slightly and Kihyun felt like his face was going to melt off, Hyungwon broke the pocky. He pulled back, chewing the sweet as he looked at Kihyun with a mix of amusement and something else. Something soft.

Without the touch of Hyungwon cutting off the oxygen to his brain, Kihyun was finally able to comprehend what just happened.

“What the FUCK HYUNGWON,” Kihyun all but screamed the last part, trying to control the tremble in his voice.

Hyungwon propped his hand on the table, resting his chin in his hand. He looked at Kihyun in a way that made him squirm in his seat.

“All this time I’ve been teasing you because I love seeing you get worked up. But if I knew how flustered you were going to get if I tried to kiss you, I would have done it way sooner.”

Kihyun just stared at him dumbly.

“K-kiss me? But that doesn’t make sense....”

Kihyun fell into silence as Hyungwon trapped him in his gaze once again.

“Hmmm I wonder why I would try to kiss you. Maybe, oh I don’t know, it’s because I’m attracted to your dumb ass?”

And the Chae Hyungwon Kihyun knew was back.

“Is that your idea of a romantic confession?” Kihyun scoffed.

“Isn’t my snark one of the many charms you like about me,” Hyungwon said while making a ridiculous pouty face.

“What the fuck I don’t like you.” Kihyun said a little too fast.

Hyungwon started laughing. He laughed and laughed as Kihyun sat there dumbfounded. Each laugh made his blood boil until he finally burst.

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t hear the joke that made you laugh like a madman. Would you care to enlighten us too?”

Hyungwon finally calmed down and he leaned forward once again, “Bro I saw your reaction to my actions just now. That isn’t the reaction of someone who doesn’t “like” me.”

Realization hit Kihyun like a truck as he stared at Hyungwon who was giving him a very smug smile, like he knew a secret Kihyun didn’t know and he finally let him in on it.

“I swear to god I’m going to murder you one day,” Kihyun muttered as he grabbed the smirking froggy face by his collar and pulled him towards himself.

 

                                                                                                                     -------------------

 

A loud crash came from the door. Hoseok couldn’t believe his eyes. He left his two friends when they were on the brink of murdering each other. And now they were making out. In his living room. On his table. _On their fucking project._

The crash of coffee cups finally alerted the two of the elder’s presence. Hyungwon and Kihyun carefully untangled themselves and looked at Hoseok sheepishly. The other boy just stood there with a look of bewilderment on his face while coffee soaked through his shoes.

“We can explain-“ Kihyun began but once again Hoseok cut him short.

“You can do that tomorrow. Clean the spilled coffee and complete the project by morning. I’m going to sleep.”

And without waiting for a response, Hoseok headed to his room. He really needed more credit for the shit he had to deal with.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on this site. Hello to whoever read this piece of garbage! There are most probably a few mistakes but I've already spent all day on this. We fellow hyunki tom and jerry enthusiasts need to unite together. Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ChaeHirai) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Chaengx3)


End file.
